


all the places we'll go to, together

by standup



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, they are just walking really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standup/pseuds/standup
Summary: Maybe, in another world, when someone asks Yerim if she's an emotional fool, she's able to say no. (Embarrassingly enough, inthisuniverse, she's Choi Yerim and she gets choked up watching Son Hyejoo leave.)
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	all the places we'll go to, together

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a line in big time rush's [no idea](https://open.spotify.com/track/0fC0kT2VDxzl88yTkpd1cw?si=81335b7886eb40a3) (how i miss you two seconds after you leave / screaming "come back to me, come back to me").
> 
> i've wanted to write something based on that for the longest time, and this suddenly happened! ^^ i'm very happy with it and i hope whoever gives this a chance enjoys it as much as i enjoyed making it ♡♡♡

"Did you have fun today?" Oh, how Yerim _hates_ when Hyejoo asks her that stupid question. She thinks it's unnecessary: Hyejoo is dense as hell, but Yerim feels like she's beaming whenever they hang out and total strangers have approached Yerim before, the damned shameless extroverts, to tell her she's glowing prettily with Hyejoo's hand around her arm.

Yerim doesn't _just_ have fun, she feels as though she could own the world with Hyejoo next to her, window shopping and rounding up all their cents to enjoy two scoops of ice cream on a bench, people watching.

Also, Hyejoo usually pops the question and lets her see the exhilarated smile that comes with it—the one that grows from the tiny, little, sweet grin she wears from Yerim, _because_ of Yerim—when they are close to Yerim's house, just closing up on a narrow corner and linking their pinkies together so they wouldn't have to be apart. Yerim _hates_ that.

Still, as much as she loathes the prospect of inevitably having to say goodbye, Yerim never leaves her hanging. She nudges Hyejoo's shoulder with her own, slipping her fingers through Hyejoo's, and asks, "Why, did you _want_ me to have fun?"

Typically, Hyejoo scowls at her, her big eyes still too soft to be menacing. At the beginning of this, their relationship, when she was still awkward referring to Yerim as something more than a best friend but less than a life-partner, Hyejoo would say, "I couldn't care less; I was being polite," but things have progressed and now Hyejoo kisses Yerim first and she opens her arms so wide, asking for hugs, and she says, "Of course, I always want you to be happy."

Yerim blushes, failing at holding in her squeals, but Hyejoo doesn't mind. "Well, I was very happy today," Yerim tells her. "I had an amazing time with you, Miss Son." She drops a kiss on Hyejoo's hand, smiling at her with her mouth, her eyes and cheeks, and everything she has.

"Good," Hyejoo says, shy grin returning.

"Did you?" Yerim asks, not ready at all for the tender look in Hyejoo's eyes directed at her, though she should be by now.

"Duh, dummy, it was my idea, after all." Hyejoo knocks her knuckles on Yerim's forehead, softly.

She pouts. "Well, you never know! What if it wasn't what you imagined it'd be? What if the chairs were uncomfortable and smelly?"

"It's a PC room," Hyejoo tells her, "of course the chairs are smelly."

They walk the rest of the path in comfortable silence, the knowledge that they'll soon have to part ways weighing on Yerim. She thinks that might be the one thing she doesn't enjoy about being with Hyejoo, the _not_ being together part, having to stand on her porch and seeing Hyejoo off. It'll be fine later, she knows, when her friends blow up their group chat with jokes and pictures and _you won't believe what Haseul unnie just told me_ 's, but she'll miss her girlfriend in those minutes between saying goodbye and retrieving her phone from her purse.

And she'll go back to missing her before falling asleep, video-chatting in hushed voices and debunking things that might or might have not happened today.

"We're almost there," Hyejoo informs her, pouting around her words. Yerim feels just as sad, if not more.

These final steps are always bittersweet. It's not like life is miserable without Hyejoo: she has a nice family and her dog is always excited to see her come home, rushing to try and lick her toes or nip at her legs, but the world just feels different with Hyejoo. This must be unhealthy, she knows, wanting to stick by Hyejoo at all times and feeling disappointed when she remembers, once again, that she cannot.

She sighs, halting her steps and pulling Hyejoo towards her. She can see her house so clearly, there's like a good fifteen or so feet before they get there, but— "If we don't keep walking, we won't have to say bye, right?" she suggests, not really meaning but also – she really means it.

Hyejoo laughs, at least, and Yerim loves making Hyejoo laugh. "Guess not," she concedes, "but what would we do here? Just stand?"

Yerim looks at the pavement beneath their shoes. "We could sit down." Hyejoo laughs harder.

"Absolutely not, it's dirty and these are white shorts, you know?" She points at her legs, the frayed ends of her bottoms swaying along with the cool breeze. "Besides, it's cold. If we stay here, we get hypothermia and die. Do you want me to die?" Hyejoo arches an eyebrow.

" _No_ ," Yerim tells her through a groan. "Fine, let's keep walking."

They resume their journey, albeit slower than before, as though counting their footfalls. Yerim supposes this is better, this is fine. Their hands swing in tandem with their steps between them, Yerim's holding Hyejoo's, and she can live with this. Sorta, the sight of her porch getting clearer and the yellow flickering light by the door becoming brighter feels like shit.

When they pass the Ha family's house, in front of which they shared their first kiss and held hands for the first time, Yerim resigns herself to her fate, and when they finally reach her front door, looking in severe need of repainting, she accepts it. "This is me," she says, staring at her bedroom window before refocusing on Hyejoo and her fond smile.

"I know," Hyejoo tells her, squeezing Yerim's fingers comfortingly. She steps closer, engulfs Yerim in one of her rare, warm hugs, and stays like that for precisely five seconds. Yerim likes counting her double-timed heartbeats, learned to translate them into seconds.

Eventually, Hyejoo steps back with her hands on Yerim's shoulder and the hiding sun reflecting oddly on her face, still looking as breathtaking as she's always been. Still looking like she knows she must keep Yerim's heart safe, the way Yerim does with hers.

Yerim resists the urge to pout when Hyejoo says, "See you soon?" but nods, leaning in for a sweet, not at all quick kiss.

"Love you," she says softly to Hyejoo and doesn't expect anything back. Hyejoo's not ready to speak of the l-word herself just yet, but Yerim feels it, either way, in the way her hands linger a moment too long and brush slowly down her arms.

"Thank you for today," Hyejoo tells her, pecking her lips one more time, eyes heavy with tenderness and so many lovely things Yerim can't believe are a product of what Hyejoo feels for her.

Yerim holds her again. "Thank you for today," she says back, "and for yesterday, and tomorrow, too." She hears Hyejoo fake-gag at the same time she feels her snuggling closer to her shoulder, embracing Yerim tighter.

"My god, you're a big sap," Hyejoo says, words muffled against Yerim's shirt. "But same," she sighs.

They decide this is the perfect moment to say goodbye, as perfect as that can be, otherwise they'll be here all night long, according to Hyejoo. One last kiss for the time being and Yerim is left standing on the steps to her house, keeping an eye on Hyejoo as she walks away, glancing over her shoulder every once in a while to look at Yerim with a cute smile on her face. At one point, Hyejoo turns to her completely and starts walking backwards.

Maybe, in another world, when someone asks Yerim if she's an emotional fool, she's able to say no. But in this one, Yerim takes a deep breath as she waves her girlfriend goodbye, keeping the need to run to Hyejoo and hug her _just_ one more time at bay, and thinks about tomorrow and all the places they've yet to meet and the things they will surely do.

**Author's Note:**

> pardon the grammar/syntax errors, if there are any TT___TT proof-reading is not my biggest forte (and english isn't, either)


End file.
